


Somebody To Love

by PeakyFookinBlinders (Sherlocked729)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel What If
Genre: 2012 Tony Stark time, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Tony Stark, Doctor Stark Sorcerer Supreme, Freddie Mercury Lives, Freddie never gets AIDS, It's 1980 rn Queen time, Kissing, M/M, Marvel What If - Freeform, No Smut, Romance, Soft Boys, Starkcury, Time Travel, Time Travel Puns, Tony is a fanboy, and I've been watching too much Bo Rap, and he falls in love with Freddie, firm boys, idek, idk what to tag this, some crack I wrote because my fiance gave me the idea, thanks to Tony Stark, the band is in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked729/pseuds/PeakyFookinBlinders
Summary: This is a ridiculous piece of fanfic where Tony Stark, Sorcerer Supreme, goes back in time to save one of his favorite rock legends from a horrible fate.





	1. warning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. Okay, so where to start. 
> 
> This fic takes place in a Marvel What If... universe, so it's technically canon to a point. This is a crack fic my fiance gave me the idea for so you can blame him for this nonsense. 
> 
> It's 1980s Queen time, 2012 Tony Stark time (because I wanted to make him around 49 as an adult, and 17 as a teenager) so I also made him born 2 years earlier instead of 1965.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit short but the next one might be longer. I just wanted to introduce things a little. Please comment if you like it and are as crazy as I am. If it's not your cup of tea, please just move along and don't be a jerk. Good vibes only, people.

**.     .      .**

“This is a tremendous abuse of your new powers and you will pay for it, Stark, one way or another.”

The Sorcerer Supreme rolled his eyes and sighed as he helped the cloak of levitation around his shoulders before he turned to his colleague. “Has anyone told you that you need to lighten up some, Wong? I mean, seriously. Find a beach, sip a few mojitos, get some color…”

The other sorcerer looked at him with wide eyes as he shook his head. “I forbid you to do this ridiculous task, Master Stark. You’ll create a paradox and rip the time stream apart! You mustn’t do this!”

Tony looked like he was starting to get impatient with him. He started to focus and put one hand out as he started to move it in circles, the portal slowly opening up before them.

“Trust me, this is going to be for the good of all humankind. I honestly can’t believe you haven’t thought of doing this before! Don’t wait up for me, Wong!”

He stepped through it before watching it disappear again behind him. He looked around to see where exactly he was. When he gathered his bearings, he realized that he was near The Pyramid Club, one of the gay clubs in New York City.

He opened up the Eye of Agamotto and looked down at his wrist as the green bracelet turned. He focused on what year he wanted and moved the time around to the correct year before he stopped and put it back away, looking around at his surroundings.

1980.

Don’t ask him how he knew exactly where Freddie Mercury was Tony was 17 technically. It was much too complicated to explain and even he had trouble wrapping his mind around this time travel thing. He didn’t know much, but he knew he needed to do this, paradox or not.

To hell with Wong and his paradoxes.

He was probably right about all of it, but Tony would kick himself forever if he didn’t do this, for the good of humanity.

He grew up listening to Queen, and he had followed every bit of news that had to do with the band, good and bad. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing how ridiculous he might look dressed in jeans, a sweater, and the Cloak, but if he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t think this through.

But oh well.

At least he was in a place that he belonged in a deeper sense, if not a logical, time sense. Wonderful, he could explore his sexuality as well as save his fellow man, hopefully.

He waited in line with all the other people until he finally got inside the dark club, red lights flashing in the building as the music blasted inside. He looked around for the familiar man quickly, knowing that time was of the essence, literally.

True, even if he missed his moment, he could turn back time, but he wanted to do this only once.

Tony Stark finally saw the familiar figure that he only dreamed about by the bar, wearing a black leather jacket and tight pants. He felt his breath hitch, his heart beat faster than Roger Taylor’s drums, and his stomach sink with nervousness.

He was here, in a club with Freddie fucking Mercury. It was about damn time (he internally cursed himself and told himself to stop making up time puns).

He shook off his anxiety and quickly headed towards the bar where the man stood, glancing around hopefully, expectantly. He was a few feet from the man when he felt someone bump into him when they danced too enthusiastically, sending Tony careening into Freddie.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry,” Tony instantly apologized when he got his footing again and made sure that the singer was okay, helping him to his feet too.

“It’s quite all right, darling,” the Brit replied calmly. Tony felt Freddie looking him up and down and relaxed a little when he saw a small smile appear on his face. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Tony smirked, feeling his heart start to do flips. He didn’t know if it was because he was in the presence of possibly the most attractive man alive, or because it was Freddie Mercury of Queen, an absolute rock legend. The sorcerer couldn’t deny how badly he was fanboying right now.

“Tony Stark,” and then he remembered his primary mission again and added, “Sorcerer Supreme.”

The label made Freddie’s eyebrows lift upwards in surprise before he let out a chuckle. “Oh, that’s interesting indeed. I’ve never heard someone refer to themselves as that, but let me introduce myself as a Queen. I’m –“

“Oh, no introduction needed, Fred. I know exactly who you are.”

He smirked back, taking a drink. “Of course you do, darling. Everyone knows who I am.”

Tony felt goosebumps rise up on his arms as he listened to the other man speak. _Fuck, remember the mission, Stark. Save this man._

He moved closer to him. “So… this might completely blow your mind but I’m here to tell you some important things, and it’s vital that you listen and take heed. You’re in danger, Mr. Mercury.”

Freddie tensed a little now but looked at Tony with an amused expression. “I’m sorry…? What exactly are you talking about, dear?”

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Fred, I’m from the future, and I know what’s going to happen to you if you stay here.” Freddie didn’t say anything so Tony continued. “You’re going to go into a room with one or many of these many handsome men, and… you’re going to get a life-threatening disease. You need to leave here, and never come back. Do you understand?”

Freddie chuckled, looking at Tony with uncertain eyes as he took another drink. “I don’t even know where to begin with that! You are… very, very handsome, but I believe you might be a bit mad. Excuse me.”

Freddie went to go around him but Tony stepped in front of his path, blocking him and searching his face.

“I get what you must be thinking but… I promise you, that I’m not crazy. I know what I’m talking about and… I can prove it, if you give me a chance, but we should leave here, right now. Please,” Tony added sincerely.

He felt his pulse quicken again when he saw Freddie examine him up and down again, eyeing the Cloak of Levitation with an admiration.

He finished his drink quickly. “All right, then. You shall come back home with me, meet the others, and we’ll talk. I still have no idea what you’re on about but I am most curious to find out, darling. Follow me.”

The singer led him out of the club and Tony couldn’t believe what was happening right now; it was 1980 and he was going back to Freddie Mercury’s place to meet the rest of the band.  This was his 17 year old dream come to life.

They hailed a cab and Tony swore he felt a hand touch his thigh, but he couldn’t know for sure.


	2. meeting of the minds

**.     .    .**

  
Tony figured it would’ve been easier to portal to Freddie’s flat but he didn’t want to do a lot of show yet in front of them, completely warping their brains. He decided he would show them little by little, smaller things first that wouldn’t give them full blown heart attacks.

When they arrived, it was evident that this must be their temporary flat while they played in the Americas. The two men entered and Stark the whole band was sitting in the living room watching television and drinking what the sorcerer could only assume was tea. All three of their heads turned to see who had walked in the door with their lead singer.

“Err, Fred,” Brian stammered, eyeing Tony up and down before looking back at his friend. “We know you bring around some interesting boyfriends but this has to be the most interesting one to date.”

Tony felt like his own mind was being blown right now instead of theirs.

_Christ I’m in the shared flat of all the members of Queen. I can’t fucking believe this right now._

He reached over and started shaking hands with all of them. “It’s… a terrifying pleasure to finally meet all of you.”

“Sorry, who are you again?” Roger asked with an amused look on his face.

_You idiot, you didn’t even tell them your name while you were shaking their hands like an asshole._

“Sorry, I’m Tony Stark,” he introduced himself, opting to leave out the most extreme part this time for now. Unfortunately, Freddie looked at them with a grin on his face.

“A Sorcerer Supreme,” he finished for Tony. “Whatever the bloody hell that is.”

He internally cursed the singer as the other men chuckled and snickered. Tony simply gave a nod; no point in denying it now that it was out there.

“Where _ever_ did you find him?” John Deacon asked curiously.

Freddie tensed up a little bit now but he smiled at Tony. “At a club nearby. We quite literally bumped into each other.

“Interesting choice of clothes, Anthony,” Brian noted, pointing to the Cloak that remained uncharacteristically still around his shoulders. “Are you the Freddie Mercury of the US?”

The others laughed softly, sipping their tea as Roger lit up a cigarette and took a drag off it.

Freddie sighed and shook his head before looking at Tony. “Please do ignore them, darling. They’re just jealous they can’t find anybody to love in this country as easy as I can.”

“Speak for the others,” Roger snorted. “It’s too easy for me to find someone here. One word out of my mouth and suddenly I’m downright exotic.”

Brian grabbed a nearby pillow and gently thudded Roger with it playfully, shaking his head.

Freddie placed a hand on Tony’s arm (the goosebumps rising up again) and searched his face. “Please follow me, dear. We still need to finish our conversation from earlier, I believe.”

“What about them? I could sit down here and tell all of you together,” Tony suggested, the idea downright terrifying him, however.

“Oy, tell us what?” Roger asked, looking between Freddie and Tony.

The singer seemed to ignore the other man because he only talked to the sorcerer instead. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll inform them later.”

“Inform us of what, Freddie?” Brian asked, his eyebrows pressed together in confusion.

Freddie waved him off before he led Tony down the hallway to a bedroom and closed the door. Immediately, Tony felt his palms start to sweat nervously.

_God he hasn’t felt this nervous since his first date in high school with Chrissy Lomacki and she had brought him to her own bedroom that night when her parents were away._

He cleared his throat and looked at Freddie as he sat on the bed, watching him.

“No need to be so anxious, darling. Please, sit next to me and we can chat.”

Tony nodded and sat down on the bed beside the singer, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as they sat inches apart. He hadn’t known what to expect when he decided to do this before but being in Freddie Mercury’s room was definitely on that list.

“Let’s see, where to begin? So… you are from the future, is that right?” Freddie asked.

“Yes,” Tony nodded once. “I’m here to actually save you, believe it or not.”

Freddie suddenly tensed up and looked down at his hands. “Yes, I remember you telling me that if I stayed in that club, I would get a life-threatening disease. Would you care to go into more detail about that, darling? A little more clarity?”

 Tony didn’t, in fact, but he nodded instead. “Right. It starts off as HIV, human immunodeficiency virus, but as it progresses inside your body, an infection takes hold and it becomes AIDS, acquired immune deficiency syndrome, and… then death.”

The singer squinted his eyes as he tried to understand all of this, perhaps still not believing all of it completely. Tony didn’t blame him for being skeptical, if he was. He knew for a fact if a man from the future found him and told him something incredibly odd and devastating, then he might not believe it either.

“So… this virus… it’s spread from person to person, is it?”

 Tony nodded. “Yeah, and although it doesn’t have to be through unprotected sex, it can be spread from needles or what have you as well, it’s most commonly spread through unprotected sex… during this particular period in time. They’ll say it’s mostly in the gay community, however, that’s not entirely true either. It’s going to be more common for gay men to have HIV though, and… die of AIDS later on.”

“And… I’m going to die of this… AIDS… later on? Is that correct?”

Tony toyed with a loose thread on the bed now, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he thought about that report he had seen on the news 11 years from now when he heard Freddie Mercury died.

“Technically, you actually died of pneumonia as a result of the AIDS. Your body’s immune system was shot to hell because of the infection, so… you were unable to fight off the illness,” Stark explained quietly.

He could feel the Cloak gently rubbing his back comfortingly but he gave it a light tap for it to stop, unsure if Freddie was ready to see its sentience yet.

The explanation hung in the air with a thick tension of unease by Freddie’s side before Tony suddenly saw tears in his eyes.

“You must excuse me, dear,” he apologized, wiping away at his eyes before he chuckled weakly. “It must be so narcissistic of me to cry at my own death, isn’t it?”

“I think… I might be more concerned if you didn’t cry about your own death,” Tony admitted, shrugging. He bit his lip. “Umm… like I said earlier, it _can_ be prevented as long as you don’t share needles or… have unprotected sex at any given time. That’s basically why I’m here, to save you.”

Freddie suddenly grinned and searched Tony’s face. “How poetic. You came from the future to _save_ me, of all people. Who am I exactly to you, Sorcerer? I’m just a rock and roll god.”

Tony chuckled now at the singer’s idol characteristic of himself. He remembered when he used to be so cocky about himself at one time too.

“I’m not about to lie to you now, Fred. I really loved you and your music, but… you’re more than a ‘rock and roll god.’ Your music got me through some tough times as a teenager, and I could get lost in guitar solos and drum intros, and… your voice, of course. A lot of people who are… like… you and I… can relate to you and your… struggle for acceptance in society, for lack of better words. I believe you can continue to do great and amazing things for the world if… you stay alive.”

Freddie chuckled and smirked up at him. “Keep myself alive… how ironic.”

Tony also laughed quietly but nodded, his palms no longer sweaty as the two men talked. Freddie’s persona was so warm and inviting, and sweet, that he didn’t feel nervous anymore, and he had talked to him what he needed to talk to him about without tiptoeing too much.

“Exactly. Keep yourself alive, Frederick.”

The singer nodded slowly in thought. “How remarkably silly, is it not, that my life depends on a piece of latex? I’m unsure if any of my partners will be excited to be told to use protection if they wish to sleep with me…”

Tony looked at him dead in the eye. “Doesn’t matter. Make them, or… you’re gone. Find people who will, and you use them yourself, even if you don’t want to because your life literally depends on it.”

Freddie smiled and nodded in understanding. “ _Ohhh_ I like you a lot, Mr. Stark.”

“Please,” he insisted. “Tony.”

The singer automatically shook his head but had a playful look on his face. “Oh I simply cannot and will not call you that. I heard Brian call you Anthony earlier. Will that do?”

Tony didn’t think too highly of being called by his father’s given name but he would make an exception in this case.

He nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’m okay with that.”

Freddie didn’t seem to buy it but he nodded as well. “You’ve traveled quite a long way, Anthony. We’ve finished our leg of this American tour and back off to England tomorrow. Would you care to join us? I promise we won’t be going anywhere else for a while except maybe to minor gigs over there just to rest up a little.”

Tony thought for a minute. He did what he had come here to do. He had properly warned Freddie Mercury of what was to come, and how to prevent it, and now he was being invited back to stay with them.

Surely Wong could handle any interdimensional mayhem by himself for a few days? And if he couldn’t, he figured that the fellow sorcerer would let him know. 

Tony smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, that would be… amazing,” he laughed in disbelief and excitement. “Only if you and the others don’t mind, though. I don’t want to be trouble.”

Freddie smirked mischievously. “I’m afraid it’s much too late for that, darling. Anyway, it’s no problem at all. In fact, I’ll tell them everything you’ve just told me. I’m sure they’ll be grateful you saved my life, as it were.”

Tony hoped it would go that well but he didn’t expect a lot. He half-expected Freddie to change his mind tomorrow when they packed up and left him at their temporary flat there in America. He hoped it would go so well because if it did, this would be the greatest thing he might ever do.

Screw responsibilities to his universe or any other. This seemed more important to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, I know! I apologize but it felt like a good place to stop for now. Hope you liked this chapter


	3. convince and calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life so here's another chapter for ya'll

**.     .    .**

Tony joined the band on their airplane fly back to England and went back their shared flat near De Vere Gardens. It had occurred to him that he hadn’t brought any clothes with him either, so when he was alone, he quickly opened up the portal that led to his room in Nepal, put his clothes in a bag and then brought it back before he closed the interdimensional portal up again.

He got changed, deciding to leave his Cloak hung up in the closet, much to its dismay. Freddie had insisted on Stark taking the bed even though the sorcerer shook his head repeatedly, chuckling how it was his bed in the first place and he should have it, and that Tony would sleep on the floor.

Freddie was nothing if not the best host. To avoid an argument, Tony finally agreed to take the bed while the singer slept on the floor.

 _“It’ll only be for a few days,”_ Tony had promised.

He opened the door to see Roger arguing with Freddie in the kitchen.

“We don’t even know this guy, Freddie! You brought him back with us! What if he’s a serial murderer who has a grudge against one of us? He could be a stalker!”

Tony smirked in amusement but kept on his feet, watching Roger curiously.

Freddie looked behind the drummer and smiled when he saw Tony but didn’t say anything to him. “Calm down, dear. I’m certain this gentlemen isn’t a stalker or a serial murderer. He’s quite the opposite, actually, darling.”

“When are you going to tell us what you two talked about?” Brian asked, annoyance in his voice as he sat at the table, looking up at the singer.

Tony finally moved past Roger and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard before he poured himself some coffee, Roger staring him down almost threateningly as he leaned against the counter. The tension was so thick, he could cut it with a knife.

He grabbed his coffee and also sat at the table beside Brian ( _Oh my fucking god. I’m sitting next to Brian May)._ He took a sip and looked at Freddie. “You should probably tell them.”

“Oh, I know, darling. I was hoping to put it off on a night when we could have a few drinks as well. Perhaps there wouldn’t be so much… surprise.”

Tony shrugged and gave a wave as if to say, ‘it’s your people.’

Roger had one angry arm on his hip and looking at Freddie expectantly. Just then John walked inside, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What’s going on?”

Roger was the one who answered. “Freddie’s just about to tell us all about this mystery man.”

John seemed to instantly wake up now but grabbed his coffee anyway before joining the men at the table. Roger sat on the other side of Brian, nowhere near Tony, and Freddie walked over to look at his bandmates.

“You see… this man here, has told me he’s from the future, and in the future, I’m no longer alive,” Freddie spoke slowly.

Brian didn’t look too impressed so far. He glanced over at Tony with suspicious eyes. “How far in the future are you from? What year?”

He could feel Roger’s eyes burning holes in his face. “2012. Here, I’ll save you time from asking some more questions. I was born in 1963 which would have made me…” He trailed off and motioned for Brian to answer.

“17,” Brian blinked before snorting. “Apologies, mate, but there is no way you’re 17. You look like, what, 50? You were born in 1930.”

Tony winced and groaned before he shook his head. “Wow, you’re more of an asshole than I ever pictured but I’m 49, but I was born in 1963.”

Roger looked like his head was going to explode. “It’s way too early in the morning for this shit.”

John was surprisingly quiet as he looked from Brian to Tony in thought. “Brian’s right, Anthony. You’d be 17 if you were born in 1963.”

Brian’s face grew in concern now, leaning over the table to look at Tony. “Roger, take a look at him, will you? Let us know if he has a concussion or anything, yeah?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake…” Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Roger looked at his friend. “What? You’re serious? This guy’s a nutter! Of course he’s not from the future! Time traveling is science fiction bullshit used for entertaining! Anyway, what makes me qualified enough to tell if he’s had a concussion?”

Brian sighed and looked at Roger impatiently. “You majored in biology! You’ve taken more first aid classes than the rest of us have. Now look at him! If he _does_ have a concussion that we should try and help the man, don’t you think?”

Brian didn’t actually leave any room for discussion and Roger looked at Freddie.

“Come on, Fred…”

Freddie was smiling now, seeing Tony’s impatience before he looked back at Roger. “Oh do check him, darling. I know the truth but at least it’ll put Brian’s mind at ease some.”

Roger sighed and thought back to his classes before he moved over to Tony and then started feeling for bumps around his head. Finding none, he knelt down eye level. “Do you know what year it is?”

The drummer’s patronizing tone made Tony’s jaw clench. “It’s 1980. Want to know how I know?”

“No,” Roger simply stated. “Good, though. Speech isn’t slurred. Do you feel nauseous or anything?”

“No, you’re the only one making me sick right now, though,” Tony sighed but saw Freddie chuckle out of the corner of his eye. “Any other stupid questions?”

“No.” Roger walked over to where a pen lay on the counter a few feet away and grabbed it. “Catch,” he ordered, tossing the pen in Tony’s direction.

The sorcerer caught it easily, looking at the other man in confusion before he threw it back. “Catch,” he echoed, feeling satisfied when the pen bounced off of Roger’s hand and landed on the ground.

Roger was getting angry now once he was embarrassed. He strutted over to Tony threateningly before he shoved him. “The next test is to tell if you’re seeing stars or you’re feeling dizzy! Let me help you answer that one!”

Brian stood up now and got in between both men, holding Roger back. “All right! Stop, Rog. He’s obviously not concussed!”

Tony looked over and saw that John had a small smile forming on his face, watching both men’s’ interactions with each other. He sighed, shaking his head. “Is this interrogation over with now?”

Roger seemed to back off now a little once Brian got involved, taking a step back.

“He’s right, you know. He _is_ from the future. Whether or not you believe him, I could care less. He told me that in this future, I’m no longer alive and I’ve died of a terrible disease,” Freddie explained.

This made all the band members look over to him, a visible discomfort on their faces.

“What disease?”

Freddie wet his lips before he shook his head. “It matters not, darling. What does matter is that I’m going to do what he suggested, and therefore, I’m going to do what we’ve sung about and I’m going to keep myself alive.”

John blinked and looked over at Brian, who spoke now.

“What disease, Freddie? What aren’t you telling us?”

Freddie looked at Tony who watched him with soft, gentle eyes. The singer looked back at the men. “AIDS. Apparently, it is an abhorrent disease that is going to kill a lot of men during this decade of ours. It’s a virus that’s spread through body fluids, from what I’ve gathered but… it’s mostly spread from… unprotected sex, it would seem.”

Roger stiffened and his face paled slightly. “It’s… spread from guy to guy?”

Freddie looked at Tony now. The sorcerer glanced over at Roger whose demeanor had seemed to change from anger to worry in less than five seconds. He cleared his throat.

“It’s… more popular through the gay and bisexual community, but… it can be passed through heterosexual sex too, if… the other person is already HIV-positive. Or sharing needles,” Tony explained.

Roger looked beyond uncomfortable now before he suddenly shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re not from the future! You’re just some sodding nutcase who escaped from somewhere! I’m going out.” He grabbed his coat and put it on before he left the flat, slamming the door behind him.

Brian, Freddie and John all exchanged worried looks before they looked at Tony again.

“I didn’t mean to cause a commotion but I promise on my life, that I’m not crazy. I know what I’m talking about and by the way Mr. Taylor reacted over there, I think he might believe me.”

“How do you figure, darling?”

Brian looked at the sorcerer with interest.  “You think he’s doing intravenous drugs with someone?”

“No, but… he has a reputation, I’m sure… of sleeping around with women?” No one in the room denied it. “All it would take would have been one woman who was HIV-positive to have sex with him.”

Brian looked concerned now, gently thumbing his chin. “How would he know if he has it?”

Tony shook his head. “He wouldn’t. The test for HIV won’t be invented for at least 4 more years, but… assuming he’s using protection, he should be all right, but I know he doesn’t have it.”

“How do _you_ know?” Brian asked.

“He’s still alive where I’m from, 32 years from now. He didn’t get HIV or AIDS or anything, but I think he’s worried about the possibility of getting it.”

John looked at the sorcerer. “Why wasn’t he worried before about getting it, though?”

“He never knew he could.  Ignorance is bliss. He didn’t know it existed because technically, it hasn’t yet, and the government wants to cover it up. They’re going to spread lies and say it’s a gay disease spread from man to man,” Tony replied.

John nodded now in at least partial understanding. Brian looked over at Freddie almost sadly. “So… if what you say is true, Fred gets it, in the future?”

Tony glanced at the singer who gave him a small smile before he walked down towards the bathroom, the shower turning on a few minutes later. He looked back at Brian. “He did, but I talked to him last night. As long as he makes his partners use protection and vice versa, he’ll be fine. He’ll still be alive.”

Brian nodded now and took a deep breath before he let it out, combing a hand through his curls. “What about me?”

“You want to know if you’re still alive?” Brian nodded once. “Yeah, you are. You have your doctorate in Astrophysics, and you’re a renowned space geek,” Tony smirked.

The guitarist chuckled now and grinned. He looked over at John. “Don’t you want to know, mate?”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I’m all right with not knowing, actually. Thanks anyway, though.”

Tony took a long drink of his coffee now and looked at Brian. Where would Roger have gone?”

“Hmm…” He looked over at John before the bassist made a drinking motion. “Right, the pub. There’s a pub next street over that he likes to visit when he’s upset. The Sweeney. It’s a hangout place that we used to play. Are you going to try to talk Rog?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, I believe that I need to.” He hadn’t meant to upset the drummer, and now that he has, he had unknowingly affected the future.

If this upset Roger too much, he might think too hard on it, quit the band, and they’d never go on to make the next album together. The sorcerer had to make sure that he didn’t do anything to create a paradox or change things for the worse. If he did do something, he knew it was his responsibility as the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, to fix it.

“Oh right, future-man,” Brian teased. “This is absurd. You realize that if you really are from the future, then what you’re doing right now can create so many paradoxes, right? You can’t go visit your 17 year old self from right now, or your parents…”

“Yes, I’m well aware of the time traveling rules, Dr. May,” Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ve studied for a few years before I came here.”

“Oh please tell me, where _did_ you study to become a sorcerer time-traveler?”

Tony finished his coffee. “Katmandu, if you must know.”

Brian’s eyebrows knitted together in disbelief, John scoffing. “Katmandu? Like the Bob Seger song released in ’75?”

If Tony had a dollar for every time someone mentioned that damned song, he’d be a millionaire. He nodded and sighed. “Yes, like the song. I studied in Nepal. Anyway, as wonderful as this morning has been so far, I better go find the drummer before has a meltdown.”

Brian looked almost affronted. “I should go with you. I know him better than you. He might actually listen to me.”

Tony chewed on his lip in thought before he shook his head. “With all due respect, I don’t think you should. You’re having trouble wrapping your head around me. This’ll be easier if I just have a one-on-one with the kid.”

Brian sighed hesitantly before he put his hands up. “It’s your funeral, mate. I won’t be held responsible if he kills you.”  He took a sip of his coffee.

Tony nodded. “Fair enough.” He stood up and washed his mug out before putting it back in the cupboard and thought about taking his cloak but decided against it.

He walked out of the flat before he headed to the next street over, looking for the pub. He found it almost instantly after about seven minutes of walking, and headed inside. There were only few people inside, and Tony walked over to Roger who was drinking a pint at a table.

He sat down and sighed, watching the blonde drink and smoke a cigarette. “A little early to be drinking, isn’t it, kid?”

Roger glanced up at him examining his face for a long time before he took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. “Don’t be kid. You’re not my father.”

“All right, sorry,” he folded his arms in front of his body. “Talk to me. I want to help you, Roger.”

The drummer leaned back in his seat. “You don’t know me.”

“You’re right,” Tony nodded. “I don’t know you, but all I need to know right now is that you’re one of the best drummers for the best bands I’ve ever known. From what I gather from being around you so far is that you’re angry and worried.”

This made Roger looked at him before taking a long drink. “Freddie seems to have taken to you, and he has good judgement about people. He can usually tell right away when a person’s no good but he sees something special in you. He’s fond, so… I’m going to take a chance and trust you.”

Tony nodded. “Please, you can trust me. We’re just talking, man. Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can try to answer some of your questions.”

Roger scratched the side of his head anxiously and finished his beer quickly before setting it aside and leaning in. Tony echoed his motions, doing the same. Suddenly, he noticed Roger’s hands start to shake.

“I’ve… I’ve been with a lot of women over the years, since our first gig. I can’t r-remember half their names to their faces and… I’d never know if they had this… disease. I mean, I don’t even know what to look for! I could’ve slept with someone who had it.”

Roger looked genuinely upset and he took another drag off his cigarette before he ran a hand through his hair.

Tony watched him and looked down at his hands before forcing himself to meet the drummer’s eyes. “Take a breath, all right? There are… symptoms of HIV you can look for, in the future. I mean, stuff like rashes, weight loss, lymph nodes getting bigger, fever, sweats. I think it’ll be pretty obvious to you if you pay attention.”

Roger nodded now and looked at him uncertainly. “How do you know so much about it? Do you…?”

“Do I have it? No. But…” He took a deep breath. “As a bisexual man myself, I’m aware of it, and we know a lot more about the disease now in the future than where we are right now in time. I’m sorry to say it but… it doesn’t exist on paper yet, just in bodies. We’ve done loads of research and testing on HIV and AIDS and there’s medication to help people live longer.”

Roger still looked a bit skeptical but he looked like he wanted to believe it. He wanted something to hold onto that he could believe, put his mind at ease.  “So… what do I do? I mean, how can I keep from getting it?”

“Just… wear a condom. Don’t use needles. It’s a pretty common sense thing, to be honest.”

Roger nodded again, seeming to relax a little now. “Right. O-Okay.” He seemed a little embarrassed now, swallowing hard. “Did Brian tell you to follow me?”

“Nope,” Tony said honestly. “He actually said I shouldn’t follow you. He thought you might try to kill me.”

Roger chuckled now and rolled his eyes. “I’m… sorry about that fit I pitched at home. I was just scared.”

Tony nodded. “It’s understandable, Roger. It’s a fucking scary disease. I don’t blame you. It scares me too. Do you want to head back now?”

The blonde shrugged before he looked at him. “Have a drink with me?”

The sorcerer sighed before he nodded. “Fine, one drink. Then we’re going back. Deal?”

“Deal,” he stood up and headed over to the bar before he bought two beers and took them back to the table where Tony sat. He sat down again and lifted his glass up. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Tony toasted, clinking his glass with the younger man’s and then taking a sip. The two of them talked casually, mostly about Queen and the future of Queen, but it occasionally drifted into Tony’s life back home in 2012.

“Does Freddie still believe you’re from the future?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, he seems to be pretty convinced. Do you believe I am yet?”

Roger chewed on his lower lip before he took another drink.  “It makes sense, biologically, the symptoms of the disease, and how it’s spread. I’m not fully convinced yet but… I’m getting there. Is that a good enough answer for you, mate?”

Tony nodded, smirking. “Yes, I’ll take it.”

The two men finished their beers and then stood up before they began walking home together not as strangers anymore, but more like two friends who were coming back from the pub.


	4. attraction

**.     .     .**

Tony awoke suddenly the next morning to the sound of yelling and plates clashing. He groaned, remembering where he was and rubbed his eyes. His eyes cast downwards now, seeing Freddie also waking up but he was smirking up at him, his eyes looking deep in thought.

“It’s just Roger. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence, I’m afraid. From what I’ve gathered of the conversation, they’re arguing about songs.”

Tony chuckled and stood up and stretched. If anyone had ever told him that he’d be waking up in Freddie Mercury’s bed, the sorcerer would have laughed them out of the country. “Are you ready for some coffee, Fred?”

The singer smiled and nodded. “Yes, dear. Of course I am, and before you ask, I shall make a cup for you as well.”

Tony felt heat rise in his cheeks and nodded. “Very well. Thank you.” He followed Freddie out to the kitchen where he automatically side-stepped the broken plate on the floor, putting an arm out quickly to warn Tony about it.

He looked over at an angry Roger in time to see him throw a pillow at Brian roughly.

“That’s bollocks! You know the song is shit, Bri! You just don’t want to admit it!”

Brian May looked exhausted and caught the pillow before he looked at his friend. “It’s not shit, Rog! I don’t know why you think it is! I think it’s a decent song!”

Roger ran a hand through his hair. “Of course you would think that! It’s _your_ bloody song!”

Freddie handed a cup of coffee to Tony before he started to pick up the broken shards on the floor and disposed of them. “Good morning, you raging Queens,” he called out to the other two men in the living room. “What are we arguing about today?”

“Brian wrote some lyrics to a song and Roger appears to believe the lyrics are too weak,” John suddenly spoke as he entered the living room, sitting down on the couch.

“The lyrics _are_ weak!” Roger shouted, kicking the bottom of the telly before Brian put up a warning finger, which appeared to calm the drummer down a little.

Freddie came out and over to them before he picked up a piece of paper that had scrawled writing all over it, along with the title ‘Put Out The Fire.’ He read it aloud: “‘They called him a hero in the land of the free, but he wouldn’t shake my hand boy, he disappointed me… so I got my hand gun and I blew him away. That critter was a bad guy and I had to make him pay.’ I don’t know, Rog. I think it’s pretty good.”

Roger threw his arms up in the air. “It’s about murdering people!”

Freddie shrugged. “I would say a decent chunk of our songs are about murdering someone, darling.” He started to tidy up the living room before he grabbed his coffee and sat beside John who was smirking in quiet amusement.

“Oh yeah, brilliant! Genius!” Roger scoffed.

Roger rolled his eyes, his body turned to the drummer. “What about the song we let you have, Roger? ‘I’m In Love With My Car’?”

“What about it, Brian? It’s a good song!”

Freddie shrugged but nodded reluctantly. “It _is_ a pretty catchy song, Brian. It’s why we agreed to put it on the B-side of Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“I’m just saying… the lyrics aren’t exactly written by Plato. It’s a love song to a car.”

Tony scratched his chin, hating to admit how much he actually liked that song. He sipped his coffee, watching Roger kick over a chair.

“Fuck Plato! I told you a thousand times, Bri! It’s a metaphor!”

The guitarist looked skeptical but was chuckling. He glanced over at Tony before looking back at Roger. “Let’s ask the future man about my new song, shall we?”

Roger seemed satisfied with this solution and nodded, looking at Tony for possible assistance. He threw his arms up again before he crossed them in front of his chest.

“Well, Future Man?” Freddie gleamed. “What do you think about Brian’s new song?”

Tony hated to be put on the spot like this between the entire band and knew if he said the wrong thing, it could still affect the future in some way, shape or form. “I like it. It’s decent,” he nodded. “I like the idea of the vigilantism.”

Roger sighed and plopped himself down hard in an armchair.

“There, I’m afraid you’re outvoted, darling. Brian, keep working on the song and we’ll put it on the next album,” Freddie declared before he smiled at Tony. “We have a gig to play later and afterwards we’re going out for drinks. Would you care to join us, Anthony?”

The offer was insanely tempting for the sorcerer, but he knew he was still on the clock jobwise. He actually to be somewhat responsible and continue his studies and research, even in the past. If there was an emergency, he needed to be aware and ready, sober.

He shook his head and grimaced. “Thanks for the offer, Mr. Mercury but I’m afraid I’ll have to take a raincheck. Thank you, really, though.”

The singer looked slightly disappointed but he nodded in acceptance. “All right, then. Well, feel free to join us if you’d like. The offer still stands.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Brian had started to talk to Roger about something else, which had appeared to calm the blonde down now, his anger disappeared. John looked over Tony with quiet curiosity but looked nervous. He glanced at Fred before he sighed and looked at his hands.

The singer seemed to take the hint because he smirked and stood up. “I’m off to shower,” he turned to Roger. “Do behave while I’m away and try to keep your temper tantrums to a minimum, will you, dear?” He disappeared down the hallway, leaving the four men to themselves.

John looked at Roger and Brian, seeing them entranced in their own conversation before he moved a little closer to Tony. For a long time, the sorcerer really thought that the bassist might kiss him, but then he heard him speak.

“Umm… am… am I still alive in this future of yours?” He asked softly so Roger and Brian wouldn’t hear him.

Tony smiled a little sadly before he nodded. “You are, yes… but… you decided to retire from music and focus on family so… it’s just May and Taylor that play occasionally.”

This made his eyebrows crease together in confusion but then a thought crossed his mind and his eyes grew sad. “Ah, right. Freddie’s… dead in this future. Makes sense now. I wouldn’t want to keep playing in a band without Freddie.”

Tony’s heart warmed now and he nodded in understanding. “He’s one of a kind.”

John Deacon chuckled softly. “You have no idea.”

The two of them talked in low, but comfortable voices until it was time for Queen’s gig and night out. Tony waited until they had all left before he walked into Freddie’s room and grabbed his Cloak before throwing it on and sat down on the bed. He moved one hand around in a circular motion, seeing his room in Kamar-Taj, and reached in several times before grabbing his books. He was in the process of closing it when it suddenly became wider and another figure jumped into the room with him.

He instantly sighed heavily. “Are you actually kidding me right now, Wong? You couldn’t give me a few days away?”

The fellow sorcerer glanced around cautiously before he turned on Tony. “Where are they?”

“Relax a little. Put on a record. They’re out playing a show and then they’re going for drinks afterwards. Are you going to tell me why you’re here playing babysitter or do I have play Twenty-One Questions with you?”

Wong looked at him impatiently. “Do you realize you’re changing the future even now as you’re in the past? Things are happening, Stark!”

Tony looked up at him with interest now. “What things?”

Wong sighed and ran a hand over his head. “Freddie Mercury is still alive, and the band is still releasing albums.”

Tony smirked to himself. “All of the band is still alive? Everyone?”

Wong nodded once. “Yes, but that’s beside the point, isn’t it? Do you realize how many intergalactic monsters I’ve had to vanquish while you’re been here partying with a rock band?”

“I’d have to guess… a lot? Welcome to my world. I did that on a daily basis.”

“Look, Anthony, I’m glad you’re having fun here but your current life needs you right now. I’m serious. You wanted to keep Mercury from dying, you’ve done it, now come back,” Wong insisted. “Before you change anything else.”

Tony opened up one of his books and looked at his mentor. “I will come back. Just… give me one more night and half a day and then I’ll be back. All right? There’s still something I need to do here.”

Wong looked at him disapprovingly before he sighed. “Be careful, Stark. One night, and half a day and if you’re not back by two in the afternoon tomorrow, I’m coming back and forcing you back with me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, thank you. Toodles,” Tony waved and watched as Wong disappeared back into the future. He was planning to stay here whether Wong agreed or not, but it made it easier that the other man had. He put his legs together crisscross applesauce and closed his eyes before he pinched his index and thumb finger together, resting his hands on either side of his knees as he opened his third eye and began to meditate quietly.

 

**……. .. ….. .. ……. … ……**

Faint voices interrupted his meditation, making him open his eyes again and looked down at the book to continue to read it again.

“You should really go to bed, Rog,” Tony heard Brian say outside the closed door.

“I’m fine! I’m not a bloody child, Brian. I don’t need a bedtime anymore!”

Then he heard John. “Really, Roger… drinking several beers and then smoking a spliff? You should really give it to one of us or put it out, and get some sleep instead. You know how you get.”

“Fuck off –" He opened Freddie’s door, most likely accidentally through his drunken haze and Tony could see the drummer’s eyes widen in disbelief and surprise, seeing the third eye in the middle near his forehead. “What the fuck….?”

“Wrong room, junior,” Tony remarked calmly before finally looked up and saw Roger take the joint out of his mouth and hold it out for one of the other men to take before he turned and started down the hallway again to the right room.

Tony smirked to himself and blinked before he made the third eye disappear and closed his book, not wanting anyone else to have a mental breakdown at magic they wouldn’t be able to wrap their minds around. He put the books under the bed to hide them and then saw Brian look in at him, the joint in between his own fingers.

“All right, Anthony?” He asked kindly.

Tony nodded, smiling. “Always. How was the show?”

Brian nodded congenially.  “Yeah, not bad. Good turnout. Then we made the mistakes for going out for drinks,” he chuckled. “Tell me, does Roger ever die of liver failure from too much drink?”

Tony chuckled before he shook his head. “No, no he doesn’t.” Brian chuckled and nodded before he disappeared down the hallway to go to bed as well.

The sorcerer was alone for about half an hour before he saw Freddie come in with two cups of tea, placing Tony’s on the end table before he sat down beside him. Tony felt his heart skip a beat, feeling his hands get balmy again with nervousness.

“Did you have a lovely time here by yourself, dear?”

Tony shrugged. “I got stuff done. Did you all have a good time?”

Freddie thought for a minute before he nodded. “Yes, we did. You know, the whole time we were out, I kept looking for you in the crowd, hoping maybe you had changed your mind.”

This made Tony Stark tense a little but didn’t make any assumptions. He was just a mystery man from the future who told Freddie what would happen to him if he didn’t change his ways. Of course Tony might be considered unique and an interesting body to be around.

“Oh yeah? Well… I’m sorry to have disappointed you. I just had some stuff to do here.”

He saw Freddie wet his lips in thought and then watched him move closer towards him until their lips suddenly locked. Tony felt his stomach do somersaults and his pulse quicken with excitement before he felt the singer deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Tony’s.

He let out an involuntary moan before he groaned and forced himself to break the kiss.

Freddie looked embarrassed and fearful now. “Oh… I’m so sorry, darling. I suppose my wires got crossed, didn’t they? I didn’t mean to… if you weren’t comfortable with it…”

Tony shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t comfortable with the actions that were taking place between them. He shifted his body, feeling his attraction grow in his jeans. He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously.

“No, no… no apology needed, Fred. I’m the one who’s sorry, though. Trust me, I am… _very_ interested in you, and your wires didn’t get crossed in the least, but… I just…” He searched for the right words but kept coming up empty. “You’re going to end up with someone who loves you and who you deserve, but that person isn’t me, and… I’m not supposed to be any part of your romantic history. I find you attractive and amazing, but... I can’t take the chance that you won’t ever end up with that person, even as a one-night stand,” Tony confessed reluctantly.

 _God, was it reluctant._ He had to force himself to say the words. He remembered his 17-year-old self who would be in his room alone at night secretly getting off to the poster of Freddie Mercury on the opposite wall.

As far as his parents knew though, he was as straight as a nail.

Freddie looked at Tony with confusion in his eyes but he nodded slowly, as if he were trying to understand how this is all worked still. He gave a shy smile before Tony noticed pink in his own cheeks. “Well, thank you then, I suppose. He better be a damn good man if you’re turning me down,” he chuckled softly. “Whoever you end up with in your future is also very, very lucky and I’d say that you deserve them as well.”

Tony didn’t want to tell him that he didn’t currently have anyone. Why seem like a complete loser? He simply nodded. “Yeah, thank you. Coming from you, that really means a lot, Freddie.”

“I do what I can, darling,” the singer smirked. “Well, I suppose I should let you sleep then. Have a good night, Anthony.”

Tony nodded. “You too.” He pulled back the covers and got underneath before he glanced over at Freddie who got under his own blankets and almost instantly fell asleep.

The sorcerer was glad that he was under the covers since his… attraction… still hadn’t completely disappeared yet. He adjusted himself though before he eventually fell asleep as well.

_Fuck time travel and not bending the rules of space and time. The rules can kiss my magical ass._


	5. day out

**.    .    .**

Tony woke up early after a restlessness night and glanced over at Freddie who still seemed so peacefully asleep, side-stepping him and headed down the hall quietly.

He gently poked his head in through the open bedroom door to Roger’s room and the drummer along with the other two men asleep as well, their arms and legs over the top of each other’s in an entanglement of limbs. He smiled to himself before he walked into the kitchen and started the coffee, looking around.

This definitely felt like a surreal experience. He loved how the band members were more of a family than just friends. They seemed closer than Tony ever was to his actual family. This thought gave him a pit in his stomach and he sighed, leaning against the counter just as Freddie strutted in, smiling sideways beside him.

“Good morning…”

Tony nodded to him. “Good morning, Fred. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Of course not, darling. I wanted to get up to work on some songs,” he was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. “Do you have to go soon?”

Tony nodded reluctantly and shrugged. “Yeah, I do, actually. This afternoon, in fact.”

“Oh that’s incredibly boring of you, dear,” Freddie smirked but there was a sadness in his eyes. “I do wish you could stay a little longer.  You’re wonderful company, even if you are mysterious.”

Tony chuckled. “Thank you. You all are amazing company as well. You’ll remember what I said to you though, right? I mean, everything?”

Freddie nodded. “Of course. How could I forget? My life depends on it, darling.”

Tony nodded once. “Yes, it does.” He looked down but he felt the singer’s eyes on him. He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to tell him about his future, Freddie and Queen’s future, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

As the pot of coffee finished, the other men stumbled out and into the kitchen, glancing sleepily between the two men.

“Mornin, Future Man,” Roger greeted.

“Good morning.”

John and Brian simply nodded in polite greeting as they poured their coffees and collectively made their way into the living room and turned the television on. Freddie poured a cup for Tony and himself before leading them into the room as well.

Tony sat down in an empty chair so the band members could sit together on the couch and on the floor in front of it. He wasn’t one of them, no matter how much he respected them, cared about them or liked their music, but he was okay with that.

They should always be this close.

 He noticed as John glanced over at him and was watching him carefully before he cast fearful looks over at Fred before he appeared to shrink before them. It was probably a bad idea to have answered John’s question yesterday about his own future.

“John, are you all right, darling? You look awfully pale,” Freddie spoke with concern in his voice.

Tony eyed the bassist with soft eyes. The question made John tense up, seeing that he was now the center of attention. Tony stood up and grabbed his coffee.

“Actually, John, would you mind showing me how to open something in the bedroom for a minute? These… European appliances,” he shrugged, chuckling as if he was a complete idiot about these things. It wasn’t far off from the truth, but he basically just wanted to get John Deacon away from the others.

“What a wanker,” Roger chuckled, shaking his head. “These damn Americans…”

“Yeah,” John agreed, standing up, giving Tony a small smile. “No problem.” He started towards Tony’s room when they were both in the room, the sorcerer closed the door and looked at John, who seemed a bit alarmed now.

“What’s on your mind?” Tony asked gently, searching the bassist’s face as guilt seeped into his eyes. “You looked pretty uncomfortable out there.”

John shifted his weight and scratched his temple in thought before he chewed on his lip, looking up at Tony. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t want to leave Queen. I just… I can’t imagine being without any of these guys, you know?”

Tony nodded in understanding. “You don’t have to leave the band unless you want to, John. No one’s forcing you to and… if it’s your future that’s worrying you, if Freddie never dies, then that means you technically won’t leave the band anyway.”

“How… how do we even know that he’s still alive in the future…? I mean… he goes out a lot and… if this disease is real, then… how do you know he’ll never get it?” John’s voice was terse and Tony could see tears in his eyes.

The sorcerer swallowed hard, feeling his heart break for this man. He walked over and gently put a hand on the bassist’s shoulder before he looked him in the eye. Fuck the rules. He had to tell him something. He needed to give him reassurance.

“One of my colleagues from… where I’m from, came back here last night while you all were playing and he told me that the future _is_ changed. Freddie is still alive, and you all are still putting out albums,” Tony confessed.

John let out a shaky laugh, shaking his head before he wiped his face after a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. “Really? Just like that… how am I supposed to believe that?”

 Tony gently rubbed his shoulder before he released him. “I don’t know, but… it’s true. You just… you just have to trust me on this, okay, John? I’m not about to lie to any of you. You all are… legends and I wouldn’t say anything to mess that up. You just need to keep having patience with each other and keep going. I know you’re scared about how things are going to be but… I assure you, things will be just fine.”

He knew it was dangerous to make such promises but seeing the relief spread on John’s face made it worth it. The bassist nodded and smiled weakly.

“T-Thank you, Anthony,” he nearly whispered before he slowly moved towards Tony hesitantly and suddenly wrapped his arms around the older man.

Tony was so taken back by the sudden physical contact that he hesitated at first before he hugged him back firmly, gently patting his back. “It’s no problem, John. Really. I’m glad I could put your mind at ease.”

John released him now and nodded. “You did, yes.” He wiped his eyes again and chuckled. “Sorry, mate. Just promise you won’t tell the others about this.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “No worries. Want to go back out there?”

John took a deep breath and nodded. “Right, yeah. Sure. Wait, did you actually never need me to open anything for you in here?” When Tony shook his head with a smirk, John laughed. “Oh, okay. Well, all right then.”

Tony followed him back out to the living room where the others were playfully pushing each other but looked up when John came in again.

“Did you help him open it, then?” Roger asked him as he sipped his coffee still.

“Hm?” John looked over at him before he nodded. “Yeah, all done.”

Freddie didn’t look completely convinced but he made room for the bassist anyway on the couch. “Come sit down again, darling. We were just discussing what we should do for Anthony’s last day with us.”

Tony looked surprised and perhaps a little embarrassed but he looked between the men. “Oh yeah? What you guys settle on?”

“Drinks mostly,” Roger smirked. “We have one more show to play here before he start on the new album.

“Did you not drink enough last night, Rog?” Brian sighed, rolling his eyes. “I swear you’ll need a liver replacement soon.”

Freddie looked up at him. “Are you in? Think you can put your books aside?”

“Err… I won’t be here tonight. I’m leaving this afternoon, remember?” Tony looked at him almost sadly.

Freddie looked up at him with a satisfied expression on his face. “We have an early show around 11, darling. Then afterwards we can celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating exactly?” Roger asked.

Freddie thought for a beat. “Friendship, of course, darling. Meeting new friends and… hope for the future.”

Tony liked the sound of all of it. He smiled and nodded. “That sounds good. I’m in.”

The singer clasped his hands together in excitement. “Wonderful, darling! I suppose we should all start getting ready, then. We slept in a little bit.”

“Speak for yourself, Freddie. I’m ready,” Roger insisted.

“Yeah, me too. It only takes you about four hours to get ready, though,” Brian teased. “You better start now or you won’t make the show. We might have to hire a new singer.”

John and Roger both chuckled and grinned. Freddie stood up and gently patted Brian’s cheek.

“Good luck with that, darling. I guarantee you won’t find a better singer than me, though. Another guitarist, however…” he trailed off playfully.

Brian pushed the singer down the hallway but was grinning as well, shaking his head before looking over at Tony. “So why are you leaving so soon?”

“I’ve got to get back home,” he replied.

“Ah, right. To the future,” Brian nodded, obvious that he still didn’t fully believe him yet. “Tell me, what’s rock music like in the future?”

Tony scoffed, shrugging. “Not as good as it is now. The ‘70s was the height of rock music, 80s were still all right but you were pretty much the only band I listened to during this decade.”

Brian chuckled and his cheeks appeared to redden a little. “Oh, well thanks. That’s kind of you to say, mate. So… you’re wanted back then, to do… magical stuff?”

Tony laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. “I basically went AWOL in the first place. This trip was more for me than for my… job as a master of the Mystic Arts. I have to go back to defeating interdimensional slime monsters with venomous saliva tomorrow. Boss wants me back.”

Brian took this in, his eyebrows raising.  “‘Interdimensional slime monsters’, eh? Well, I suppose I’d rather be here too, in that case,” he looked over at Roger. “Do you really believe him? About him being magical and from the future and all that?”

Tony and Roger locked eyes and he remembered the other night’s conversation with the drummer. Roger looked back at his friend and looked conflicted at first before he nodded. “I… think I do believe him, actually.”

“John?” Brian asked. “Help me out here…”

Tony looked over at the bassist now and he had a smirk on his face before he put his hands out.

“I think I might believe him as well. Sorry, Brian… I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

Brian sighed and threw his arms up in the air, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

Freddie came out of the bathroom in just a towel around his waist and he looked over at Brian with a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you’ve all gone around the bend. I already know that _you_ believe he’s actually from The Future so I don’t even have to ask, but you’re all taking whatever he says at face value!”

Freddie looked over at Tony before looking back at Brian. “Maybe you’re the insane one for not believing, Brian. If what he says is true, then Queen barely exists. If I’m dead in the future, then there is no more Queen.”

John visibly tensed but it was Roger who spoke. “You’re saying that without you, there’s no band? Like we couldn’t get another singer?”

Freddie smirked before grinning. “Of course not, darling. You wouldn’t be able to find a singer as amazing as me.”

Roger rolled his eyes but chuckled at Freddie’s narcissism.

“You going to the gig like that, then? Very nice,” Brian teased, looking at the towel around his waist.

Freddie laughed and put his arms up before he spun around. “Yes, I thought you might like this, Brian. It’s something new I thought I’d try out, and we can all wear matching towels around our waists for the gig, as a costume.”

“Oh yeah,” Brian nodded jokingly. “Brilliant, Fred. Genius.”

The singer ducked into the bedroom and closed the door to get properly changed. Roger stood up and headed to his own room to get dressed, followed by John.

Brian looked over at Tony now that they were alone. “Well… I’m still not convinced, but it’s been interesting to have you around, to say the least. I guess it’s time to get ready then, eh?” He didn’t wait for an answer and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Tony realized his clothes were in Freddie’s room and he walked over to the door. He knocked softly before he opened it and slipped inside, seeing the singer in red leather pants but his chest was bare as he still looked for a shirt. The sorcerer could feel his heart drumming hard inside his ribcage, unable to stop himself from eyeing Freddie’s body before he started to get dressed into his clothes he had brought with him.

He soon felt eyes on himself and then heard the singer’s voice.

“It’s really a shame that you must leave so soon,” he spoke softly. “I wish we could have more time together.”

Tony felt his heart ache when he heard the sadness in Freddie’s voice. He wouldn’t have thought himself as all that attractive compared to other people, but hearing the loneliness in Freddie’s tone made him feel sad for him as well.

“I probably wouldn’t leave if I had the choice, but… duty calls,” Tony replied regretfully. “This whole experience, staying here around all of you… has been life changing to me, by the way. I just want to take this opportunity to say thank you, Fred, for believing me, and letting me stay and just… everything.”

Freddie chuckled before he wiped at his eyes. “You’re very sweet, Anthony. No need to thank me… I was happy to accommodate you. It was the least I could do for… saving my life.”

Tony searched his face. “You don’t owe me anything. You deserve to see the future. I think it might give others hope for the future as well, seeing you. Hearing you… hearing your music.”

Freddie looked at Tony with curious eyes. “How are things in the future? I mean, as far as… being gay goes? Are things… better?”

The sorcerer heard the hope in the singer’s voice. “More things are understood, accepted... it’s better then compared to now in your decade, but there’s still a lot of people who have difficulty accepting gay people. Things are still tough but I think we might be getting there. There’s bad but there’s also a lot of good too.  It’ll get better, I believe.”

Freddie put on a red fur coat and nodded in thought before letting out a breath. “I want to believe that as well, darling.”

Then there was a knock at the door before it opened and John, Roger and Brian popped their heads in, all of them dressed in their stage garb.

“Ready, Freddie?” Roger asked.

“Of course we are, darling,” he smiled, looking at Tony who was now fully dressed. “Let’s head on over then, shall we?”

Tony followed the band to the venue and watched from backstage as the band performed, the audience cheering, whooping, clapping and singing along to all the songs. He smiled, watching them. He’d never see any of them again after this, he would have to make sure.

It might create trouble if they were to see him in the future and things might get unraveled. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ let that happen, for any of their sakes.

Once they were finished with their last song, they all headed for the bar area and started downing drinks, Roger probably drinking the most as he chain smoked as well. Tony was tipsy by his fourth one, feeling weird drinking during the early afternoon but being that they didn’t have much time together, maybe it wasn’t so odd after all.

He hadn’t seen Brian drink more than two and Freddie was downright shitfaced at this point. Brian and he helped Freddie outside after they paid and headed back to the house. Roger seemed remarkably okay for having drank so much but John and Freddie both went to John’s room, apparently having decided to swap rooms for the night.

Brian and Roger were both in the living room talking and Tony took this opportunity to slip away. It’d be easier on everyone if he didn’t say goodbye but if he was being honest, he was probably just doing this for himself instead of them.

They had to live their lives without him, for better or worse now. He walked into his room and gathered up his books before going over to the closet and opened it where the Cloak perked up and flicked its collar before looking up at Tony almost hopefully ( _can magical cloaks look up hopefully, anyway?)._ Tony gently pulled it out and placed it on his shoulders before he took a deep breath.

He made sure he had his sling ring on before he held one hand out while the other made circular motions, opening up a portal before he quickly stepped through it and closed it, looking around. He was back home, his head still spinning from the drinks.

Wong came out of a room and walked into the room where he was in now and searched his face before leaning in. “You’ve been drinking.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, all right. You caught me. I promise I’ll be sober by tomorrow, though, and I’m all yours again. Thanks, by the way, for letting me do all of that and not telling on me to the Order or Masters or what have you.”

Wong looked at him disapprovingly at before relaxing slightly. He nodded once. “I happen to enjoy rock music too.”

“Really?” Tony asked in genuine surprise. “Never would’ve guessed that.” He hung up the Cloak and put his books away.

Wong gave a sly smile and shrugged. “Not many people know that about me,” his smile went away now and he walked closer to Tony. “If you ever decide to pull another stunt like that again, Stark, I’m going to make someone else a Master of the Mystic Arts, and you’ll be back out there again where you started from. Do you understand?”

Tony was surprised at how quickly Wong went from friendly to someone he considered being afraid of in less than three minutes. He nodded and shrugged.

“Understood, Wong. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to sleep.”

Wong had made out of the room when he stopped and turned around, looking at Tony with an almost embarrassed smile. “It is good to have you back again, Master Stark.”

Tony smirked. “It’s good to be back.”

“Goodnight, Anthony.”

“Goodnight, Wong.” Tony waited until he was out of sight before he closed his door and got undressed. He lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He found his thoughts drifting back to Freddie and the rest of the band members that he had gotten to see day in and day out.

He blushed now, remembering his kiss with the singer and closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Freddie’s tongue clashing against his own. He smiled to himself before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please kudos & comment!
> 
> <3


End file.
